


Brother's Keeper

by fiction_fangirl11



Category: Supernatural, The Hunger Games setting (Movies)
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alcoholic John Winchester, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Innocent Sam, M/M, Oblivious Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Tags May Change, slow story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_fangirl11/pseuds/fiction_fangirl11
Summary: In Sam's eyes, his father was perfect and he could do no wrong. Dean never let Sam see anything but their father as perfect. Dean, on the other hand, he knew better. Sam never saw or felt their dad's bad side because Dean absorbed it all, at what cost though. Nobody questioned it when Dean made the decision for the annual "games"; except Sam, he wanted to know why.





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how or even if this will turn out but this idea has been bugging so here goes nothing. (Keep in mind I suck at writing.) If I continue this, I will probably take forever to update.

Dean checked his watch, one of the few things he stole that wasn't for Sammy, and mentally cursed himself for losing track of the time. It would be sunrise soon and he needed to get back to the district to take care of some errands before Sammy woke up. 

He grabbed the few rabbits, squirrels, and berries he managed to collect. There seemed to be fewer animals now for some reason. Anyways, he couldn't dwell on that since he had to head over to the Hob before there was more light and he would be noticed by the Peacekeepers. If that happened, he wouldn't need to be worried about the reaping. He shuddered as he remembered his last encounter with the Peacekeepers.

***

"Hey boy, yeah you there, stop!" yelled a Peacekeeper.

Dean weighed the options in his head, he could either run and take his chances at getting caught or he could pick the smart choice and not resist. He never was one for looking out for his own well-being though, now was he. He also never failed to find a way to screw with the Peacekeepers he hated so much, so really, he had made up his mind before he was even in this situation.

This was why Dean found himself strapped to the post in just his pants, his shirt having already been shredded by the constant whipping his back was enduring. He blamed the whole situation on the lady that decided it would be a wonderful time to sweep her doorstep, right when Dean was running past. He had turned for just a second, to see the Peacekeeper gaining on him, and when he turned back he was met with the wooden door to the face. His last thought before succumbing to the darkness was what Sammy was going to eat for dinner.

Dean could hear the Peacekeeper talking but he had long since decided to ignore him because he already knew the jerk was just taunting him. Ignoring the Peacekeeper was just one of the many bad decisions Dean made, seeing as the Peacekeeper seemed to be coming down harder on his back. Whenever the whip came down especially hard, Dean could feel his skin breaking in that area. 

At first, Dean tried his best to remain stoic, as he was determined to not give the Peacekeeper the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Really, Dean tried everything, he bit his cheek, bit his lip, clenched his teeth, shut his eyes, but after the first set of 10, he couldn't keep from groaning. After the next 20 lashes, Dean hoped to pass out because of all the pain he was in, but when was life ever nice to him.

When the Peacekeeper finally got bored of whipping Dean, he just left. He left Dean hanging there, not even letting him drop on the floor. Dean was fighting a battle, just trying to stay conscious. He wanted to just fall asleep, his vision already greying at the edges, but he knew he had to get back to Sammy before he worried him too much.

***

When he got to the Hob he noticed Jo wasn't at her usual place behind the counter, instead, it was occupied by Ellen.

"Hey Ellen, where's Jo, I thought I would stop by to say hey?" Dean asked.

"Oh, she felt sick, so I took over her shift, what can I do for ya?" replied Ellen.

Dean knew this was BS because Jo would never miss her shift because of an illness, but he didn't press Ellen for answers knowing what day it was today.

"I came to trade some meat for a new suit and shoes for Sam," Dean answered Ellen, "he already outgrew the suit and shoes I got him last year, can you believe it, he is growing up very fast.

"What about yours Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

"Do your clothes and shoes fit?"

"Oh..umm..yeah." Dean lied.

"Sure, I'll be back let me get the clothes,"

When Ellen came back she didn't just have the clothes for Sam, she brought some for Dean too because she could see right through Dean's lie. She loved those boys and knew how much Dean sacrificed for his brother. It hurt her to think about how fast Dean had to grow up. She had known the Winchester family since before Dean was born, she had watched him grow up. She knew just about everything that went down in that household after Mary was killed in the Games, but every time she tried to intervene John shot her down and told her to mind her own business. After a while, Ellen stopped trying because at least Jo was able to talk to Dean at school and she never saw any physical bruises on either of the boys.

"No, Ellen it's fine I don't need..." Dean started

She cut him off "Don't start with me boy, you know I can see right through your BS, besides, I want you to do me a favor in exchange for those clothes, take this over to Bobby's." She handed him a bag with some food and a bottle of whiskey.

"Alright, but just this once okay." He knows better than to question the bottle of whiskey Bobby shouldn't be drinking, but considering the day it is, Dean will let it slide.

"Mmhm, sure, whatever you say" Ellen responded rather sarcastically.

Truth be told, Dean had been needing a new pair of shoes for a while the ones he had now always made his feet hurt from being so cramped, but Sam was growing so fast he constantly needing new clothes. Dean couldn't afford to get for both of them and honestly as long as Sam was okay he could deal with whatever pains came his way. 

The walk back to their home would be very peaceful if Dean didn't know what day it was. The skies were clear and the sun was out. The day seemed so perfect it wasn't fair, how nice the day could appear with how awful it would be for so many families.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive and negative feedback is always welcomed. It'll help me improve further chapters.


End file.
